Hannah and Beth
Hannah and Beth are sisters in Until Dawn. The twins are the siblings of Josh Washington and daughters of Bob and Melinda Washington. Overview Hannah and Beth are close twin sisters, having grown up spending their lifes together. Hannah is the older twin sister, but the pair were aged 18 during their disappearance on Blackwood Mountain. Until Dawn Prologue The prologue opens with Jessica putting down a note and arguing with Sam about the impending prank they are about to play on Hannah Washington. Sam criticizes the cruelty of the prank, but Jessica dismisses such and says she deserves it as she had been making moves on Emily's then boyfriend, Mike, who both walk along with Jessica up to the guest room. Ashley and Matt join the group as Sam searches for Hannah. Beth Washington is seen in the Washington estate's kitchen, staring outside a window and watching over a passed out Chris and Josh, as her brother invited the group of eight friends to spend the weekend for the annual Blackwood winter getaway. Noticing a vague figure outside, she notifies Josh. Seeing his passed-out state, she jokingly comments about his drinking behavior. She may afterwards find the note Jessica put down for Hannah, suggesting her to come to the guest room, signed by Mike. Hannah arrives at the guest room to see Mike waiting for her. Suggesting to be intimate, Hannah begins to unbotton her blouse. Before she is able to remove it, she hears laughter from under the bed and covers herself in embarrassment. The group then pops out, humiliating Hannah. Sam, finally finding Hannah, barges into the room and reassures her that it was just a stupid prank. Hannah, upset, runs out of the room and eventually outside the lodge. Beth notices Hannah running out of the lodge and starts to worry. She can choose to try to wake Josh up to help her, to no avail, or run out of the room. There, she warns them that someone's outside before noticing all the commotion and begins to walk over to them, taking her winter coat along the way. The group follows Hannah out to the door and call after her to come back. Beth catches up and asks them what's happened. Jess and Emily claim that Hannah can't take a joke, implying that she may have overreacted about the prank. Beth, angry, calls the group jerks and proceeds to run after Hannah. After finally finding her, upset and embarrassed, she gives her her jacket. When they stand up and attempt to walk, they are stopped by a terrifying noise, coming closer and closer. As the pair begins to run, the noise, later revealed to be the Makkapitew, forces the sisters towards the edge of a cliff. Falling down, The Stranger attempts to save them, but fails as they fall to their demise. Chapter 1 Sam is seen on a bus. While listening to a live radio podcast, the one-year anniversary of the disappearance of Hannah and Beth is mentioned by a radio news reporter and the Sherriff of Blackwood Pines. After that, the screen flashes to Josh who expresses his excitement at the group coming back together again. He claims it will be hard to go back after what happened last year, but wants to forget that in order to have a good time. Category:Interactions